


Q&A With Tony and Steve (and Peter)

by Pepsi_Or_Coke



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Book #3, FOREVER INNOCENT PETER PARKER, Gen, Go all out, Humor, Interse Tony Stark, M/M, PG 18 questions, Pater has many nicknames throughout the book, Protective Tony Stark, Random - Freeform, SPAM, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Touching Questions, Touching moments, Whatever else, i still don't know what to tag, questions and answers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Or_Coke/pseuds/Pepsi_Or_Coke
Summary: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND welcome back, fam! Today we have the honors of Tony and Steve as their son, Peter IN OUR HOUSE!! You all know what to do, by now. LET THE FUN BEGIN!





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> ALL questions go in the "Greetings" chapter

I must say, it is an honor to have the legendary Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. I'm sure the fans will HIT the roof

Steve: you are too kind uh...

Believe it or not, my name is Anthony so you can call me Ant, Anthony, or my old first name, Alex

Tony: Ant, that's a new one

To by honest, it's irony for me as my room is kind of under a small ant invasion ><

Tony: now that sucks

Tell me about it, I had to kill 5 as they were crawling all over my computer XP. Anyways, the point of this is people will comment questions and you two will have to answer based on which question is directed towards. If both, I'll pick who starts and who will go next. I also added Peter in this so he will be involved if fans wish

Steve: is all questions safe?

>:) Nope. All or nothing type deal

Steve: *sweat drops*

Tony: Kiddie will be avoiding those questions, then

As much as I wish that is possible, as I said it's all or nothing. I don't make the deal, I just go with what will get me paid, sadly. If THAT worried, I will TRY to keep the questions PG 13 if directed at him. Any to you two and with him in the room, not so much. This is for entertainment after all as the audience enjoys those embarrassed, exposed, shy, and thirty sluts, and so on

Steve: *he looks at Tony with a questioning look*

Tony: entertainment only

I promise, after all I need money to pay for my house and food and shit. Not here to mess with the likes of you

Tony: *he smirks and crosses his arms* I can let this slide to just hear what people have to say

Steve: but Tony *he whines*

Tony: shut up, I'm thinking. This will be posted everywhere?

Yep, and you know my YouTube channel so *shrugs*

Tony: we have to answer every question?

That is the idea until no one has anything else to say. I planned on some seasonal themed questions as well. I will mark the week from when it starts to when it ends

Tony: I have no reason to NOT participate. Steve? *he looks back at his husband*

Steve: seems like I have no place to say anything -_-

He's just salty as fans are a bit crazy. BUT those are the best ones out there~

Tony: see?! He gets it!

Steve: -_- *stands up and leaves* I will wait in the car

Tony: you got a deal ;)

GREAT! I shall get a hold of you guys when a question comes in

Tony: *he shakes hands with Ant before leaving*

Welp, that is the deal. SPAM YOUR QUESTIONS!


	2. Who Tops In The Relationship?

Not even 5 minutes and we already got two questions and by no other than my sister

Steve: is that a good thing?

Between my Bunny and my sister? Yeah no, you two are in the world of PG 18 _plus_ questions XD

Tony: so fear your sister and however this "Bunny" person is. Gotcha

Bunny is my girlfriend's nickname. She might make some questions here and there but not as much as my own little marvel fam. The questions goes to both, "Who tops in the relationship?" We will start with Tony >:)

Tony: ... Shit you weren't kidding

Nope. Now answer >:)

Tony: *his face goes a bit pink* uh....

Times up, Steve answer before I cut off your balls

Steve: WHAT?! *he squeaked out*

You heard me, time's a ticking

Steve: it's complicated? *he questioned*

Tony: oh for the love of God, HE FUCKS ME! *he hides his face in his hands*

He may "fuck you" but that don't mean he's top dog as you're both always at each other's throats yet he can never make you submit, right?

Tony: ... You actually make me question the meaning of life

I have that effect

Steve: I'm confused...

The question wasn't just who tops who under the sheets but the whole relationship. You maybe top Tony in bed but Tony has you wrapped around his finger outside of the room making you his side bitch

Steve: well that's not true!

But it is, you let Tony do what he wishes. Why? Because you given up giving him orders as he never listens and he has his own plans on the situation. He may be your slut in bed-

Tony: HEY!!

BUT *hisses out at Tony* you have no control of him out of that room. If anything, you seem to listen to his orders now, don't you

Steve: *his face a deep red* I feel attacked

*bursts out laughing* poor baby

Tony: you're good. TOO good

Oh bite me. Hope this satisfy you guys. UNTIL NEXT TIME!

*camera ends*


	3. Steve, Do You Like Food Sex?

And into the kink I see

Tony: what?

My sister, she ALWAYS ask this question XD. Good thing it's for Steve >:)

Steve: ... I should worry-

You should VERY much worry >:)

Steve: ....

The question is a kink much less involves food. Can be making your partner into your sunday treat. Anyways, just remember that, it says, "Steve, do you like food sex?" Better answer truthfully >:)

Tony: oooooooooooo, nice one >:)

Steve: TONY!

Tony: what? We both know you do -_-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EXPOSE, BITCH!

Steve: NOW I know I am being ganged up -_-

You enjoy it and because Tony exposed you, we better hear the good shit

Steve: THAT'S NOT PART OF THE DEAL

Never said it was. You're in this, you can't back out of it, now answer MY damn question -_-

Tony: better do what he says, Stevie~

Steve: traitor *he mumbles*

Just tell us what you cover Tony up or if it's both of you

Tony: _I_ enjoy making him my sweets >:) especially his cock *he whispers*

Steve: TONY!!!!!

Yum, just answer the damn question, goddamn

Steve: *he huffs* Tony... I don't know how else to explain this other than he's intersex so he doesn't have a...

Dick?

Steve: *he actually growls* yes, and he was already in the room with a whip cream can cause he can't just have something to go with it *he throws daggers at Tony with his glare*

Tony: *he actually purred as his eyes glassed over* oh but you enjoyed eating me out~

Now THAT is kinky and hot to imagine. You're off the hook and it seems you have a needy husband to fuck so shoo. UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	4. Which One Of You Guys Are the Most Masculine?

And when it seems like they stop, another pops up

Tony: *happily sitting on Steve's lap with both their hairs messy* not a bad thing, just means I can damage Steve's pride more >:)

Actually this question will damage yours a bit

Steve: oh boy *he sighed as he sits up more. An arm wrap around Tony's midsection*

It's not bad, "Which one of you guys are the most masculine?"

Tony: .... Fuck you whoever said that -_-

Steve: Tony, come on...

Tony: DROP DEAD!! *he screeched*

Okay, stop before I spray you like a damn cat

Steve: just because I'm more "muscular" than Tony doesn't mean Tony can't beat me. He has the brains, the intelligence, and I bet he can make something that can not only beat me but can also kill me. We're equal in some way as Tony keeps me balanced and from wanting to punch a hole in the walls and I'm there when he can't sleep or the nightmares are too bad. Really, I doubt I can live without Tony. If it weren't for him, I would be who knows where or killed or kidnapped and a prisoner. We may not have gotten well at the beginning, but we changed and we gotten married and had a son. We still have our moments, but I wouldn't trade that in the world for anything else if it meant I lose my family

Tony: and this is why I don't do feelings as it makes a person go sappy

You went sappy for Peter and Pepper so hush up and give your man a kiss as that takes balls to say all of that

Tony: *he pouts but does kives Steve a kiss*

This is why I love my job UwU. Until next time!


	5. How Innocent Are You?

Welcome, Peter

Peter (16 years old): hello! Thank you for letting me join OuO

*heart breaks* uh, no problem. You understand how this works?

Peter: I think so. You ask a question and I answer it, right?

The question comes from the people watching these, but yes. And speaking of questions, my sister gave you one. And good thing as Tony won't be on -_-

Peter: *nervous laugh* Dad does get a little carry away

Don't harass my fans and I won't clobber you with a metal bat. ANYWHO, "how innocent are you" is what she says

Peter: ... Uh, how does one show how innocent they are?

I'll ask the questions. Do you watch porn?

Peter: ... I mean, Ned said it once at Homecoming when he helped me stop Vulture, but what it REALLY means? No, I have no clue

Sex?

Peter: you mean what our gender is?

Nope, let's see... Do you know what a pussy is?

Peter: Papa slaps Dad whenever he says that word so it's a bad word so no

Adorable. A dick?

Peter: that's not fair as all guys have one but my Dad-

We heard, I mean do you know what it is use for?

Peter: it helps make a baby

... Ali we got a smol, innocent baby here

Peter: ... I'm confused, is that a good thing?

It means people will want that and hurt you in the worst possible way so now you will always be under guidance of my security of wolves

Peter: PUPPY!!!!!! *he screams as he jumps out of chair and smothers a large wolf*

No one hurts a smol or you die UwU. UNTIL NEXT TIME

Peter: SHE'S GIVING ME KISSES!!!!!!!!!

*camera cracks before explodes due to cuteness*


	6. End

So because nobody is even commenting much less giving me questions on here, I will be ending all Q&A books I have. Sorry, but I have over 100 other books you guys can read. The most popular people seem to love is, "Sometimes We Need To Fall Before We Get To The Top." But yeah, ending these books


End file.
